1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus having the V.34 communication function of the ITU-T Recommendation.
2. Related Background Art
No prior art G3 facsimile apparatus can designate a signal send level from a receiver to a transmitter. However, it can designate a power suppression amount from the receiver to the transmitter after the reception of a line probing signal in each of half-duplex and full-duplex communications of the V.34 of the ITU-T Recommendation. The designation of the power suppression amount means the downward designation of the signal send level of the transmitter.
The V.34 of the ITU-T Recommendation (hereinafter referred to as V.34) communication includes half-duplex operating procedures and duplex operating procedures for the data transmission. The duplex operating procedures are mainly used for the computer data transmission. The half-duplex operating procedures are used for the facsimile data transmission.
When the power suppression amount information is sent from the receiver to the transmitter, the transmitter always suppresses the power in accordance with the designated information and sends a data signal. However, in the half-duplex communication, when the data signal is sent while the power thereof is suppressed, it is difficult to secure a S/N ratio at the receiver and the transmission speed must be slow down in order to attain the correct data transmission.
On the other hand, since the prior art V.34 receiver commands the transmitter t attenuate the level to a lowest receivable level even in the half-duplex communication as it is in the full-duplex communication, the transmission speed is slowed down by the reason described above.